1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording image information.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a recording apparatus of this kind has been well known in which it comprises disc driving means having a motor and a memory, which disc driving means is started in a recording wait (stand-by) mode, thus waiting for the recording.
However, with such a conventional example, as the electric current is consumed more than necessary by the disc driving means even during the waiting for recording, there was a problem to be resolved in connection with the recording apparatus driven by a battery (cell) such as an electronic still camera (SV camera), that the exhaustion of battery is severe, and the internal temperature of the apparatus is raised with the heat due to the current consumed.
Also, with a conventional electronic still camera, it has been proposed that a picked up image is once recorded onto an intermediate recording apparatus (image memory or buffer memory), before it is recorded onto a magnetic disc or semiconductor memory (memory card) which is an ultimate recording medium.
For example, upon a first stroke of the release operation, the power is supplied to an image pickup element and a buffer memory for signal processing, and the magnetic disc which is an ultimate recording medium is started, and upon a second stroke of the release operation (and stabilization of rotation of the magnetic disc), an image picked up by the image pickup element is recorded via the buffer memory into the magnetic disc.
There was disclosed a constitution in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-16081 in which a picked up image is temporarily stored in the intermediate storage devise (frame memory), the magnetic disc is started at an appropriate later stage, and the image stored in the intermediate storage device is transferred and recorded to the magnetic disc. This constitution has an advantage that the consumption power at the peak can be reduced because whether or not the image is recorded onto the magnetic disc can be selected after picking up the image, and the set up speed of rotation of the magnetic disc can be relatively made slower.
Moreover, there was also disclosed a constitution in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-101079 in which an image stored in the intermediate recording medium can be output to the monitor, and a judgment can be made by observing on the monitor screen whether or not the image is recorded onto an ultimate recording medium. With this constitution, the magnetic disc is started in accordance with an instruction from the user that the image recorded in the intermediate recording medium is recorded onto the magnetic disc which is an ultimate recording medium. Thereby, the power consumption due to the start and rotation of the magnetic disc can be reduced.
With the first conventional example as above described, there is a drawback in the case of battery drive that the load of battery is large and the life of battery is short, because a large amount of electric power is consumed at a time with the concurrent feed to the buffer memory and the drive system for the magnetic disc.
With the second and third conventional examples, the power consumption at the peak in photographing can be reduced, but not sufficiently. Also, with the third conventional, example, the user's operation is necessary to transfer an image from the intermediate storage medium to the ultimate recording medium, so that the operativity in continuous photographing is lowered.
As is the case with a silver salt film camera, when the magnetic disc or semiconductor memory (memory card) which is an ultimate recording medium is not loaded, or has no empty area even if it may be loaded, a caution or notice with an indication is displayed to prompt the user to load or exchange the magnetic disc.
The shutter chance may occur before exchange of the magnetic disc.